The Villain Who Falls In Love
by rosslynchR5loverforever
Summary: People said he could never fall in love. He was to evil to love anyone. But he did with Tara. When he moved he broke up with her and heart brokenly moved away. But will a pretty girl named Emma turn into his new love? Will Tara come back to reveal a secret she's been keeping ,that might lead Max into thinking he needs to get back together with her? Who's love will be stronger?
1. My First Love Tara

_**Hey is my first Thunderman story so be easy on me please very hard on thins so enjoy.  
**_

_**Also Max and Phoebe are 15 in this story.**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own The Thundermans or anything else for now...**_

_**( )=Authors notes (my notes)**_

**_Max P.o.v_**

**_On the Plane..._**

**_ My name is Max a super .Today we moved. We moved to Hiddenville.A city full of non superhero high,that I can use my awesome powers in...to prank people._**

**_Im not who you think I am.I act I'm not all that bad.I act bad because I'm afraid I can't be better than my twin sister Phoebe at being by being bad, I know I'm the face it Phoebe to good to be bad._**

**_But,to get to the point I have a my family say something about me I may act tough and take it but later you may end up seeing me crying in my room. No not my room my lair.I kinda like being a villain and I don't. All I know is I love being the EVERYTHING._**

**_I'm great at math,I proved it at our last school by almost beating Phoebe. Well actually I let her win.I also let her win the science fair.I'm such a good if everyone knew that. I want to just walk up to Phoebe,when she's bragging about her winning and be like "It was me who won I just let you win". But id feel really bad for her. I could never just let her win and then take all her pride away from her. I want Pheobe to know no matter how much I prank you I still love she would never believe me._**

**_I want to tell my whole family how much I love them. Nora,Billy,Mom,and Dad to and again my twin again they would never believe me. I just wish they would._**

**_And here we are our new house.I'm so excited.(Not)._**

* * *

**_The next day,getting ready for school..._**

**_Eh! Yes were in Hiddenville now. Which means were have to go to Hiddenville me I'm a junior coming in the middle of the my old school I was .I was 't mess with me. But I have a feeling this school already has a and I won't fit in as easily._**

**_I put on a black v-neck and some jeans and walk downstairs to everyone eating breakfast. I never ever have breakfast. I'm always to busy or almost late for in a while I take a banana or an orange.I hate 't judge me._**

**_"Good Morning Max,ready for your big day"Mom says_**

**_"Sure,why not"I say grumpy keeping up my bad boy image_**

**_"www little Max doesnt wan to go to school"Phoebe says_**

**_"Not really"I say_**

**_"I'm going to go collect rocks"Billy says_**

**_"I'll go count my bows"Nora says_**

**_"Ok by children have fun"Dad says_**

**_"Max who knows you could fall in love"Mom says laughing_**

**_Pheobe starts laughing to_**

**_"What he was dating that goth girl"Dad said_**

**_"DAD"I said_**

**_"Opps"Dad said_**

**_"How did he know and not me"Mom says_**

**_"I caught them making out at the park"Dad said_**

**_"DAD"I say mad now_**

**_"What it was just some goth girl right"Pheobe says_**

**_"TARA"I say now really mad_**

**_"Tara my supposed to be dark empress,the love of my life"I say about to cry_**

**_"Wait are you crying"Pheobe says and looks at me and gets up and gives me a hug._**

**_"I just miss her so much"I say_**

**_"Wow you must have loved her"Dad says_**

**_I nod back slowly at him._**

**_"Tell us about her"Mom says _**

**_"Her name is like ,cute,magnificent,Popular,Pretty,creative,and has blond hair,and stunning big brown is in love with were working on a rocket to ...But when we moved I kinda broke up with her.I got to admit,it was hard seeing her I told her we were moving,she kinda tried to jump off the bridge we were on.I wonder how she's doing now."I say tearing up_**

**_"Oh Max"Mom says_**

**_"Why didn't we get to meet her"Pheobe says_**

**_"Because I'm a villian.I'm not suppose to fall in love"I say_**

**_"Oh Max you can't help it"Mom says_**

**_"Okay I'm gonna text her actually and make sure she is okay and not trying to kill herself"I say _**

**_"You go do that son"Dad says_**

**_Then Billy and Nora walk in and the first thing they notice is me crying_**

**_"Max why are you crying"They say_**

**_"Nothing"I say_**

**_I walk over to them and give them a big hug and say "I love you guys so much you guys are all I have now"_**

**_"Love you to Max"Billy says_**

**_"Love you to"Nora says still hugging me and then let's go but I kinda liked it for once I felt loved by my family._**

* * *

In the kitchen

Phoebe's P.o.v

"Wow Max really loved this girl"I say

"I know" after hearing the story

"Max is just heartbroken now he might not know it yet but that was only his first love he will have many others"Dad says

"I just want to meet her"Mom says

"We all do"I say

And I say "I'll be right back"

* * *

In Max Room (Lair)

Phoebe's P.o.v

I never thought I would see this side of was on his bed crying talking to he was saying "I gave her everything my love,my whole world,my virginity.I need my Tara back.I love her to much.I miss her scent of her laugh and everything about her.

"She was my angel.A angel sent from to make me fall in love"He says

He hasn't noticed me I'm on the top of the stairs but I can her every word he says.

"Well you've had sex with her what twice" said

"How did you know that"He says

"I'm because you were in your room and I live in your room and by the way nice butt she has." says

"Shut up"I say

"Well I want to know if her Max tattoo is perminate because that's stuck on her" says

"It is"He says

"Oh and you didn't use protection a few days ago" says

"Omg I didn't think about could be pregnant"Max says shocked and scared.

* * *

Downstairs

I quickly run downstairs and pull Mom and Dad to the side and I say to them "Max had sex with Tara before we left unprotected"

"WHAT"They both said

"Let's goes have a talk with Max"Mom says

* * *

Oh clifthanger!Find out what happens in the next chapter.-Gina


	2. She Would Have Told Me

_**Hey guys I got one very nice review on the Last chapter and would like to thank Sieratalick56 for it. So thanks. Okay so here is the second chapter. Let's so what happens after the clifthanger. Also I should have made you wait longer than 2 days haha. Anyway here I go and PLEASE REVIEW. Also to clear something up Tara is a superhero. That is why Max is now kinda good.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not The Thundermans or anything else not real._**

* * *

**_Last time..._**

"Omg I didn't think about that. She could be pregnant"Max says shocked and scared.

* * *

Downstairs

I quickly run downstairs and pull Mom and Dad to the side and I say to them "Max had sex with Tara before we left unprotected"

"WHAT"They both said

"Let's goes have a talk with Max"Mom says

* * *

_**Now ...**_

**_Barbs P.o.v_**

**_My Max. Having sex. I know he's almost 16,but thats still young. I waited till I was 20. But most importnant unprotected. Have I taught him nothing about sex. Thank god Pheobe is still virgin...I hope. Actually knowing Pheobe she is._**

**_"Don't go to harsh on him Hank"I say_**

**_"Ok" He says_**

**_"What did he even do in heath class"I say_**

**_"Sleep" Pheobe says_**

**_"Oh yhea"I say forgeting Max does that in every subject except science and maybe even Math_**

**_Then we got to his door. And hear him talking to someone. And we only catch "I love you to"_**

* * *

**Max_ P.o.v_**

**_I think to myself what if Tara is really pregnant. I'm not ready to be a father. Then I think,that Tara loves me and she would have told me. I have ten more minutes till I have to leave for school. So I call Tara._**

**_"Tara" I say _**

**_"Omg Max its you" Tara says_**

**_"Yes"I say_**

**_"I just wanted to know something,would you tell me anything" I say_**

**_"Of course" Tara says_**

**_"Ok, I needed to know that"I say_**

**_"Max even though were not together anymore I want you to know I still love you"Tara says_**

**_"I love you to" I say_**

**_I hang up and think to myself okay so she's not pregnant. she would have told me right._**

**_Then a knock on my door interups my thoughs and I think who uses the door everyone uses the cool swirly slide._**

**_Then I see Mom,Dad,and Pheobe walk in. What do they want._**

**_"Max can we talk to you" Mom says_**

**_"Sure" I say_**

**_"Well I could help but hear you conversation with earlier " Pheobe says_**

**_When she says that my eyes go wide open. They know._**

**_"I'm yhea about that..."I start to say but don't know how to continue_**

**_"Max how irisponsible can you be your only 15 and you had sex and not once but twice and one time was unprotected"Mom says_**

**_"I know Mom but I didn't know we were moving and the second one was a mistake I forgot and I kinda thought we were gonna be together the first time it happened and don't tell but it was actually 3 times he was asleep during the first time" I say_**

**_"Max I though you knew better than that"Dad says_**

**_"I'm sorry I know I disapointed you guys"I say_**

**_"Max she could be pregnant ever think about that" Pheobe says_**

**_"She's not" I say_**

**_"How do you know that,she might not want you to know"Dad says_**

**_"Because I just talked to her she sounded perfect,the same as always"I say_**

**_"Do you guys still love me" I say_**

**_"Yes"They say_**

**_"Are you sure"I say_**

**_"Positive"Dad says_**

**_We all look at him_**

**_"Don't say that Hank"Mom says_**

**_"Sorry"Dad says_**

**_"Wait so you were talking to Tara when you said I love you"Pheobe says_**

**_"Well she said she still loves me so I said I love you to"I say"_**

**_"Aww Max your so sweet when your not evil"Nora says coming downstairs_**

**_"You guys heard ALL that" We all say_**

**_"I'm yhea were old enogh"Billy says_**

**_"No your not"I say_**

**_"Max everythings gonna be fine"Nora says hugging me_**

**_"How do you know"I say letting go_**

**_"Because your the best big brother EVER"Nora says_**

**_"Thanks Nora"I say hugging her again_**

**_"Hey"_****_Billy says_**

**_"I'm sorry Billy but Max takes me bow shopping"Nora says_**

**_"You take Nora bow shopping"Pheobe says_**

**_"Yes,only because Noras to cute to say no to"I say_**

**_"Aww I know"Nora says_**

**_"Max you changed and I like it"Mom says_**

**_Then Billy,Nora,and Pheobe come over and hug me_**

**_"Aww Pheobe your hugging me"I say_**

**_"No I'm not"Pheobe says backing away_**

**_"Face it you love me"I say_**

**_"Do not..fine you got me I love you Max"Pheobe _**

**_"I love you to Phebs"I say_**

**_"Max can you take me bow shopping later"Nora says_**

**_I look into her eyes and I can't say no "sure anything for you Nora"_**

**_"Thanks Max"Nora says_**

**_"Hey Max can you go rock collecting with me later"Billy says_**

**_I look into his eyes and just say"No"_**

**_"Fine,I'll go by myself like always"Billy says _**

**_Now I'm ready for the biggest challenge of all my first day of school._**

* * *

Hey guys. Please review. Sorry its kinda short. See you soon


	3. Our First Day Of School

_**Hey guys. Here is the 3rd chapter. Review please!**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own The Thundermans or their characters **_

* * *

**_Previsially..._**

_**"Omg I didn't think about that. She could be pregnant"Max says shocked **_

* * *

**_"Max can you take me bow shopping later"Nora says_**

**_I look into her eyes and I can't say no "sure anything for you Nora"_**

**_"Thanks Max"Nora says_**

**_"Hey Max can you go rock collecting with me later"Billy says_**

**_I look into his eyes and just say"No"_**

**_"Fine,I'll go by myself like always"Billy says_**

**_Now I'm ready for the biggest challenge of all my first day of school._**

* * *

**Now...**

**Max's P.o.v**

_**I just got dropped of at hell. Yep I went to school after everything that happened to me today. I wish I hadn't called Tara earlier but I needed to. Even if it broke my heart hearing her voice. Right now I feel like I'm gonna cry my heart out. Ok so I know ara and she would have told me if she was pregnant. I think she would have. I have to go to chemistry now eh.**_

_**As usally I show up late. By like 15 minutes. Everyone stares at me when I walk in. Like aways. Im amazing at math and that's what I have prepaired to be surprised Mr. Sousa . **_

_**"Oh your late" says**_

_**"Yhea I know"I say keeping up my bad boy creed**_

_**"Excuse me" says**_

_**"Nothing"I say**_

_**"Ok well your not gonna just stand there doing nothing go take seat next to Emma" Mr. Sousa says**_

_**"Fine"I say **_

_**Then I say "Which one of you is Emma"**_

_**A brunette girl with blue eyes raises her hand and says "Me"**_

_**I walk over to her and sit down. I try to put on a brave face. Even though my heart is shattered into a million pieces. I have to be strong. Then I think wait here everyone is normal. I can't use my powers or do anything not normal. Then I remember I'm in class. I notice the girl staring at me and she says "Hi I'm Emma Green " with her hand streched out.**_

**_I look at her and say "Max Thunderman" and she shakes my hand and smiles_**

**_"I'm guessing your new here" Emma says_**

**_"Correct" I say_**

**_"Well welcome to Hiddenville High" Emma says_**

**_"Thanks" I say_**

**_"So I'm guessing you were a tuff guy at your old school" Emma says_**

**_"Let's just say I'm trouble where ever I am" I say_**

**_"Well at least your not goth. I mean I can see you like dark colors,but all black would just be a fashion disaster." Emma says smiling _**

**_"Your right. It was. I tried it in 7th grade" I say laughing_**

**_Maybe moving wasn't to bad. But I still miss my Tara, my Queen. This girl Emma seems really sweet but she's just not really my type. I'm going back to being a bad boy now. I have to try and forget about Tara. Somehow. I really loved her and I'll never forget that. And I can't forget that because on day I'm gonna get her back. She my first love and she's gonna be my only love. I'm gonna get her back one day I am but I know that's not today. I have to make new friends. Emma she seems really sweet maybe she could be my new friend._**

**_"So do you want to maybe study with me tonight" Emma says_**

**_Wo_****_w. She asked me. Ok I'll ask her if she wants to study at my house._**

**_"Sure. How about my place at 5:00" I say_**

**_"Sounds perfect" Emma says_**

**_"Ahem Max...Emma we're trying to figure out a hard Math problem" Mr. Sousa says_**

**_I look at the boared and I see 9765374x1764678 and in a snap of a second I say "the anwser is 1.7233 x10 13 times "_**

**_He looks at the calculater and says "outstanding. How did you do that?"_**

**_"Im kinda a genious" I say _**

**_"Dam right about that" says looking at me amazed and surprised._**

* * *

**_Emma's P.o.v_**

**_Wow. I think I may have a problem. I may have a small crush on Max. But I think he only sees me as a friend. Eh what am I gonna do. What if he has a girlfriend? What if he doesn't really like me? What if he is a secret spy sent to kill me? Wait that last one would never happen. I just love his eyes. His hair. His smile. Even though he has only smiled once today. He seems deppresed. I wonder why? He is really sweet if you get to talking with him though. His axe smells so good. I feel magic when he is around me. I don't know why. _**

**_He is so different. I just want to be around him. I don't even care he is kind of a bad boy. I can see the inside of him. He wants to be bad and than he doesn't. I can tell if he does change he will always be kind of a bad boy. But I like that. He is so unordinary. Unlike anyone I've ever meet. Even if he is bad I can sense good. I really like him. I wonder if he likes me? _**

**_Max Thunderman I replay in my head. He's new,cute,and smart. All the girls will be after him soon. But I already meet him so I beat them. I want to know all about Max. What's his story? I'm gonna find out to. Because I think Max and I may have a shot together. And tonight is gonna be awesome. I can't wait._**

* * *

_**Pheobes P.o.v**_

_**My first day is going awful. So I saw this boy. He was cute,handsome,and etc right. So I have gym with him. And we were playing softball and I accidentialy trew one at his beuatiful face. Eh I'm so stupied sometimes. **_

**_Then during lunch my drink spilled all over me. And no one sat next to me. They all left after that. I hate everyone._**

**_I just wanna find my first love like Max. Speaking of Max I wonder how his day is going. I want to use my powers to clean me up so bad but I can't because this school is full of non sups. Eh I hate not being able to use my powers. I mean I'm using them for good not for evil._**

**_Well now aive got to go to stupied Math. The only class I'm bad in and the only class Max is good in._**

* * *

_**Hey Guys! I just wanted to say to PLEASE REVIEW. I want to hear from you. Thanks. I need some ideas to s feel free to suggest.**_


	4. Studying and Bow Shopping

_Hey** guys! I just wanted to say sorry its been a couple weeks. Been REALLY busy. Well here I go. Review.**_

_**Max's P.o.v**_

_**Emma's coming over tonight. To study. I hope we can be friends. I mean not like date. I'm not really over Tara yet. I'm working on it. I mean its just studying and then dinner.**_

_**I got dressed. Put on cologne. Looked good. Like always. Walked downstairs to straighten out a few things with my family.**_

_**"Ok I have a guest coming over" I say**_

_**"Who" Mom asks**_

_**"Emma" I say**_

_**"Ohh so exciting" Mom says**_

_**"Okay,but I need you Mom to leave us alone. actually all of you to leave us alone. Phoebe,Nora,Billy don't use your powers. "**_

_**"Okay Max Sir" Billy says**_

_**"I like that" I say**_

_**"Okay I'm going to brush my hair. Be right back." I say**_

_**"Of course he is" Nora says**_

_**Barbs P.o.v**_

_**I'm happy he moved on from Emma. Kinda. I mean he said he loved her. I hope he is really over her and dosnt hurt this sweet Emma girl by still being in love with Tara **_

_**Well a mother can only hope. Untill later.**_

**_Phoebes P.o.v_**

**_I really can't believe he got a girl to go out with him in one day. Well by go out I mean study. Whatever. I can't even get a boy to go out with me._**

**_Hanks P.o.v_**

**_Ahh my son Max. He is turning out pretty well. If he only loss the bad boy image for good. I doubt that._**

**_Billys P.o.v_**

**_My brother is a player. Sorta. Maybe. Wait what does that mean?_**

**_Noras P.o.v_**

**_I'm so happy for Max. He deserves to be happy. I hate seeing my villain friend sad. I'm sad when he's sad. Aww Maxy._**

**_Dr. Collasos P.o.v_**

**_Ahh my little villain is growing up. I'm so proud of who I've turned him into. He is now evil and evil. Also have I said he is evil. Haha._**

**_Emmas P.o.v_**

**_So excited for my evening with Max. Just can't wait! There is just something different about him. He is just so sweet,and kind. When I see him my hear just stops. I just can't wait. Only a few more hours. _**

**_A few hours later..._**

**_Maxs P.o.v_**

**_NON SUPS APPROCHING was now flashing on the screen. I knew that meant only one thing Emma was here._**

**_Emmas P.o.v._**

**_I'm in Maxs driveway fixing my hair and makeup. And I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell._**

**_Maxs P.o.v_**

**_I flip our picture so it shows us as a regular family not a super one. I open the door and invite Emma in. _**

**_"Hi Emma" I say_**

**_"Hi Max" Emma says_**

**_"Umm come in" I say letting her in_**

**_"Thank you" Emma says_**

**_"What a lovely home you have" Emma says looking around_**

**_"Thanks" I say_**

**_After about a few hours of studying..._**

**_Emmas P.o.v_**

**_Omg. The studying is going great. I mean Max is SO smart. Right now we are working on Math then we are going out for dinner._**

**_As we are leaving we are interupted by a cute little girl who I'm guessing is Maxs younger sister. _**

**_"I'm this is Emma" Max says_**

**_"Hi my name is Nora" Nora says holding out her hand_**

**_"Nice to meet you" I say_**

**_"I'm Nora we are going out to dinner so... bye" Max says_**

**_"I thought you were taking me bow shoping" Nora says_**

**_Maxs P.o.v_**

**_Shit. I think. Umm I promised her. She is just so cute I can't say no._**

**_"Um Nora I kinda have a..._**

**_"Max we can take her bow shopping and then go out to eat together" Emma says_**

**_"Really you would do that for my little sister" I said_**

**_"Yes" Emma says_**

**_"Ok well let's go" I say_**

**_"Yay!" Nora says_**

**_Bow shopping..._**

**_"Omg I like this bow" Emma says "You should so get it Nora"_**

**_"Omg good choice Emma" Nora says_**

**_"Thanks I love bows" Emma says_**

**_"Not as much as Nora" I say_**

**_"True"_**

**_"True"_**

**_We all start laughing_**

**_I see a pink bow and I put it in my hair. _**

**_"Do you like my bow" I say_**

**_"You are so not getting that" Nora says_**

**_"I agree. We are doing this for your own saftey Max" Nora says_**

**_And with that we go to cash out. Turns out I ended up buying Nora 174 new bows. I offerd to pay for Emmas to she hesitated but finally said yes. Turns out she got 94 bow. Girls._**

**_"So Max your back here. You must really love your sister if you came with her here 23 times this month" Jessica the cashier says_**

**_"I'm a good brother" I say_**

**_"Oh is this you girlfriend?" Jessica asks_**

**_"Umm..._**

**_"Yes" Emma anwsers_**

**_"Awww so sweet going shopping with you sister and your girlfriend" Jessica says_**

**_I pay and we exit the store. I'm left wondering I didn't know she was my girlfriend. She can't be I still love Tara. No Max I say you have to get over her._**

**_Emmas P.o.v_**

**_Ok Emma why did you say you were his boyfriend? Ehh you can be so stupid Emma. Why. Why. Why._**

**_Billys P.o.v_**

**_Ahh I'm outside collecting rocks. So much fun. So exciting. To bad no one is here doing it with me. No one ever hangs out with me. They like Nora. Before Nora, people used to hang out with me. I feel like I'm a huge disapointment to my family. I'm going to Hawii. Ok._**

**A quarter of a second later...**

**Ok I'm back and I bought like grass skirt thingy. And I got a cocanut from some fat dude. Ahh I feel better. But I'm still alone.**

**Calm down Billy one day things will get better. One day they will.**

**Pheobes P.o.v**

**To ****tell you the truth I don't think its a good idea for Max to be dating. Well to tell you the truth I just don wanna see my twin get hurt. He is my brother I love him. Even if I don't show it. I will always. But, I can't stand to see him in pain. We all have to meet this Emma girl. I wonder is she is nice.**

**Barbs P.o.v**

**I kinda feel bad Nora ambushed Max with her cuteness into takeing her. Ahh my daughter Nora so evil. Kinda like Max in a way. But Max is worse. Probally why they get along so well.**

**Hanks P.o.v**

**I feel bad I see Billy collecting rocks all by himself so I go over to him and collect rocks with him. Ahh a father son momment we will probally forget. (Lol)**

** P.o.v**

**Ok I'm freaking out. Were is Max. I miss I Max. Oh no. I bet a bunch of superheros have turned him into a bunny. This is so bad. Its been an hour. Omg he said he would be back in a little while. LIAR.**

**Next chapter...**

**Dinners and Meetings**

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorrys it been a while. Writters block. Well Review please. **


End file.
